Snowdrops in The Christmas Eve
by furiikuhime
Summary: Bersamaan turunnya butiran salju pada malam natal, penderitaannya dimulai. Rated M for theme and contents. Incest.
1. Prolog

**Snowdrops in The Christmas Eve**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha, 24 Desember 2013**_

_**23.30**_

_**Kediaman Uchiha**_

"Ahhhh… Nggggghhhh… Berhen….tiiihhh…" tetapi lelaki di atasnya tak berhenti menyentakkan bagian intimnya pada lorong kewanitaan perempuan itu. Perempuan yang baru beberapa menit melepas gelarnya sebagai gadis, ia pun kehilangan statusnya sebagai perjaka.

Lebam terlihat samar di pipi wanita berambut pink itu. Jejak air mata mengering melewati sudut matanya, lalu pelipisnya. Bibirnya terlihat bengkak. Bunyi sesuatu membuat wanita itu memejamkan mata erat-erat, ingin rasanya ia tuli saat ini juga. Sakit menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, dengan 'benda'nya yang masih setia keluar masuk dalam lorong wanita tersebut. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat sambil mengeluarkan geraman rendah. Ia pun mempercepat gerakannya, sesuatu mendesak ingin segera dikeluarkan di ujung sana.

Kasur yang ditempati mereka sampai ikut berguncang karena ulah mereka – lebih tepatnya si lelaki itu. Aroma percintaan mereka begitu kentara di sana. Seprai yang berantakan, kusut sana-sini, dan tidak lagi menyelimuti kasur itu. Baju yang berserakan, ada yang beberapa robek malahan.

Sang wanita menjerit dalam hati. Ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tak mampu melihat apa yang ada di depannya walaupun ia merasakannya. Ia terlalu lemah, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata agar pria di atasnya mau berhenti.

Ia berusaha keras menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa lemas. Mengarahkan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya ke dada lelaki tersebut. Ia membuka matanya. Sayu terpancar dari kedua iris hijaunya. Perlahan, di dorongnya dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Sa….suke….b-ber….hen….ti…" rasanya ia tidak kuat lagi. Ia merasa pusing yang amat sangat. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia terkulai tak berdaya bersamaan dengan lelaki itu yang menyemburkan sari-sari hangatnya di dalamnya. Lelaki itu menggeram nikmat, masih enggan melepaskan kejantanannya. Ia memejamkan mata dalam-dalam, menikmati sisa-sisa percintaan mereka.

Percintaan, eh?

Bisakah disebut demikian?

Lelaki itu menindih wanita malang yang jatuh pingsan akibat ulahnya. Tidak sepenuhnya menindih, sikunya menahan badannya agar tak membebani wanita tersebut. Mata kelamnya memandangi wajah sesosok wanita di bawahnya.

Alis yang melengkung sempurna, bulu mata yang panjang dan sedikit lentik, hidung mancung yang cantik, bibir yang ranum namun bengkak. Memar di pipi tembemnya, darah di sudut bibirnya, dan jejak air mata melewati pelipisnya. Pandangannya melembut.

Lelaki itu merapikan rambut pink wanitanya yang menempel akibat peluh. Ia merasa bersalah. Pelan-pelan, ia lepaskan kejantanannya. Lenguhan pelan ia dengar dari wanita itu.

Sasuke, lelaki itu memandangi tubuh wanitanya yang tak terlindung sehelai benang pun. Lebam di sana-sini, beberapa luka lecet akibat perlakuannya yang kasar. Apa saja yang ia lakukan tadi?

Entahlah.

Jambak, tampar, tendang, pukul, seret? Baiklah, ia menyesal sekarang.

Ia menuruni single bed miliknya yang berantakan. Memakai kembali boxer yang tercecer di lantai, juga celana jeansnya. Kulit putihnya terpapar sinar rembulan yang masuk melewati jendela kamarnya yang tidak ia tutup tirainya. Menampilkan butiran salju yang mulai jatuh di atas bumi tempatnya berpijak.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela kamarnya. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Ia memandangi wanita berambut pink yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan tatapan menyesal. Mengapa?

Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya saat wanita itu bangun nanti. Mungkin lebih baik jika Sakura membencinya. Ya, ia memang pantas dibenci. Tak apa jika Sakura nanti menendangnya, memukulnya, mencaci-maki, atau membunuhnya. Ia rela. Ia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya saat sadar nanti. Ia termenung.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

**BRAK!**

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang tampak terengah-engah setelah pintu kamar kedua insan itu terbuka. Tepatnya, itu kamar milik Sasuke. Matanya nyalang melihat ke arah seorang wanita yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur milik puteranya. Rasanya, dunia sudah hancur. Ia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar puteranya.

Sasuke tersentak. Ibunya, Mikoto….

Ia segera menyelimuti tubuh Sakura.

Sang ibu melotot. Suara langkah kaki menyusul kemudian, disertai teriakan "apa yang terjadi, Mikoto?!". Ia khawatir, ia menghampiri Mikoto yang jatuh terduduk di depan kamar puteranya itu. Ia melihat ke dalam.

Tampak Sasuke - puteranya sedang berdiri bertelanjang dada dengan seorang wanita berambut pink yang tak sadarkan diri di atas kasurnya. Pink?

Sakura!

Kizashi-lelaki itu mengambil langkah lebar menuju ke kasur puteranya. Serta merta, ia menampar pipi puterinya yang sedang pingsan itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura bangun dengan ringisan sakitnya. Ia terkejut melihat ayahnya dan juga Sasuke berada di depannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia berusaha untuk bangun. Ia meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Kizashi menatap Sakura dengan sarat penuh emosi. Pukulan kembali ia daratkan di pipi bengkak Sakura.

"Dasar jalang! Beraninya kau tidur dengan adikmu sendiri! Mau jadi apa kau?!" bentak Kizashi menggelegar. Tubuh Sakura gemetaran. Ia menatap nyalang pada Kizashi.

"T-tou….san…."

**PLAK!**

"Beraninya kau memanggilku Tou-san! Tutup mulutmu!" bentaknya sekali lagi.

"Kizashi! Berhenti!" Mikoto – sang ibu menghampiri Kizashi, mencegah tangannya untuk mendarat sekali lagi di pipi putrinya itu.

Mata Sakura melebar. Tiba-tiba saja, kilasan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami terputar kembali di benaknya dengan cepat. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin cepat, kejadian itu terputar seperti kaset rusak di hadapannya.

"Tidak…."

"Tidak…."

"Tidak…."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Hah.. Hah… Tidak! Tolong aku! Tolong aku!"

Sakura menjerit sekeras-kerasnya sambil meronta-ronta, padahal mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi terhadap Sakura. Sakura menutup kedua telinganya. Ia terus berteriak seperti orang gila sambil menangis. Mikoto menatap Sakura khawatir sekaligus pilu.

"Ki-kizashi… bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit! Ia sekarat!" teriak Mikoto. Air mata mulai terlihat membasahi pipinya. Kizashi pun mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang terus meronta. Ia berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, cepat siapkan mobilnya!" dan Sasuke pun segera berlari untuk menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit.

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas malam. Salju yang turun menjadi saksi bisu. Dan sebuah mobil yang melesat memecah keheningan malam yang suci itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**921 words**

**A/N**

Yatta!~

Setelah sekian lama kena WB, akhirnya nulis juga^^ Bulan ini aku udah satu tahun di FFn ^^ *gak ada yang tanya*

Cerita ini muncul pas tanggal 23 kemarin. Mau menggambarkan suasana natal yang lain dari sebelumnya. Hehe.

Terinspirasi dari anime yang gak sengaja aku download juga. Aku kira ecchi itu gak sampe kayak gitu, ternyata… Parah. Langsung aku hapus deh -_-

Maaf juga kalo kurang, setelah sekian lama aku gak buat cerita =w= Kalau ada typo juga maaf ya, soalnya ini bikin cerita langsung di publish. Ngantuk dan males… ehehehe

Saya belum nerima flame disini. Review?

**rikuriku**


	2. Bagian I

**Snowdrops in The Christmas Eve**

**Bagian I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetes demi tetes air berjatuhan dari langit, seakan ikut bersedih dengan kepergian salah seorang anggota Uchiha untuk selamanya. Pemakaman berlangsung dengan khidmat, namun hanya dihadiri keluarga dan beberapa kerabat saja.

Foto itu terpajang di atas nisan yang bertuliskan Uchiha Itachi. Seorang anak berusia 10 tahunan yang sedang tersenyum, dengan jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu merah yang tersemat di kerah kemejanya. Dua buah garis melintang di dekat hidungnya, tampak seperti garis yang ditimbulkan oleh senyuman manisnya.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan menangis tersedu-sedu menatapi nisan anaknya. Uchiha Itachi, terbaring di dalam gundukan tanah itu untuk selamanya. Lelaki yang tampak seperti suaminya itu merangkul bahu istrinya sambil memegangi paying hitam. Sang istri pun menenggelamkan tangisnya dalam dada suaminya.

Sementara itu, dua orang anak berusia 7 tahun dan 6 tahun menatap sendu ke arah makam kakaknya. Si anak berusia 7 tahun itu digendong oleh bibinya. Rambut pinknya digulung, ditutupi oleh topi hitam.

"Obaa-chan, kenapa Itachi nii-chan dikubur? 'Kan kasian!" rengeknya. Sang bibi hanya bias mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu dan menahan tangisnya.

"Nii-chan mu sudah pergi, Sakura. Nii-chan mu nggak bisa berada di sini lagi."

"Emang nii-chan pergi kemana, Baa-chan? Sakura mau ikut! Sakura mau ikut! Sakura pingin main sama nii-chan! Iya 'kan, Sasuke-kun?" gadis pink bernama Sakura itu meminta pendapat adiknya yang digendong oleh pamannya. Sasuke- bocah berambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya mengangguk. Sakura meronta-ronta dalam gendongan bibinya.

"Nggak mau! Sakura mau ikut nii-chan! Sakura mau ikut! Turunin Sakura, Sakura mau ikut nii-chan!" rengeknya sambil menangis. Sang bibi pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Sang ayah pun turun tangan. Ia menyuruh adik iparnya agar membawa pulang kedua anaknya, sedangkan ia beserta yang lain akan menyusul nanti.  
Sang adik pun menurut. Ia mengajak suaminya agar membawa Sasuke dan Sakura pulang. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Langit masih setia menangis bersama mereka.

.

.

.

**3 tahun kemudian**

Sakura di sepanjang jalan masih belum mekar. Musim semi sudah datang, mengingat saat ini bulan Maret. Suasana yang dingin digantikan dengan suasana yang hangat, dimana banyak bunga dan tumbuhan bermekaran.

Sekarang hari Jum'at. Akan menjadi hari terakhir siswa di Konoha _Shogakko_ sebelum liburan tiba.

Sekelompok anak yang terdiri dari enam orang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke termasuk di dalamnya. Setelah itu ada si kembar Uzumaki Naruto dan Naruko, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Hyuuga Neji. Kebetulan rumah mereka searah, dan rumah Hyuuga yang paling jauh.

Sakura- gadis berambut pink itu menggandeng tangan adiknya, Sasuke. Sasuke tampak biasa saja dengan kelakuan kakaknya itu.

Jam di taman sekolah menunjukkan pukul 07.30. 15 menit lagi mereka sudah harus masuk ke kelas. Mereka berjalan bersama ke lantai 2, tempat kelas 4,5, dan 6 berada. Sakura dan Sasuke berpisah di koridor pertama.

Sakura mengecup sekilas pipi Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kemudian.

"Jaa ne, Sasuke-kun! Belajar dengan baik, ya!" setelah itu, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpana dengan kelakuannya. Sasuke sedikit merona akibat ulah Sakura. Bisik-bisik dari murid yang kebetulan lewat di dekat Sasuke pun terdengar. Sasuke mendengus. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya.

"Baka _aneeke_." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berdentang. Sasuke merapikan buku-bukunya. Teman-teman di kelasnya sudah mulai ramai merengek minta pulang. Sang ketua kelas pun berdiri.

"Minna! Beri salam!"

"Sayonara, Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Ia pun menjinjing bukunya.

"Jaa na. Hati-hati di jalan." Ia pun segera keluar dari kelas. Sang ketua kelas berambut nanas berdiri di depan papan tulis. Ia menggedor papan tulis dengan pelan.

"Minna, harap tenang!" keramaian di kelas 4-2 pun mereda. Ia berdehem, lalu menatap ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Pengumuman! Jangan lupa besok pengambilan rapor oleh orang tua murid. Tempatnya di kelas masing-masing, kelas 4 jam 11 siang. Lalu, untuk libur kenaikan kelas dimulai dari besok sampai tanggal 1 April. Jangan lupa, ya! Sekarang boleh pulang, hati-hati di jalan!" bocah nanas yang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu berbicara dengan lantang, dan ditanggapi dengan 'ha'i, kaichou!'. Beberapa ada yang tinggal di kelas untuk membersihkan kelas, sedangkan sisanya keluar kelas dan pulang.

Uchiha Sasuke mencangklong tasnya. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya. Entah kenapa, hari ini ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan bermain dengan nee-chan nya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kelas 5-1, hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke mendongak. Papan kecil bertuliskan 5-1 menggantung di kusen pintu. Ia berdiri di depannya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata merah menghampirinya. Ia mencolek dagu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menampakkan pandangan datarnya.

"Halo, adik manis-eh tampan! Siapa namamu? Kamu sedang mencari seseorang ya? Kamu mau cari pacarmu?" gadis itu bertanya dengan genitnya, Sasuke mendecih tidak suka. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Karin dari wajahnya.

"Oi, Karin! Dasar genit, masa' adek kelas aja digodain? Hahaha!" teriak Uzumaki Naruto pada cewek yang ternyata bernama Karin itu. Karin member deathglare pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto malah melet pada Karin, diikuti dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang menertawainya. Muka Karin sudah memerah sekarang. Ia pun melengos, dan kembali masuk ke kelasnya.

Akhirnya, gadis berambut pink yang ditunggu Sasuke keluar juga. Ia membawa tong sampah di sebelah kirinya.

"Ah, aku sedang piket. Chotto matte, Sasuke-kun!"

"Santai saja, onee-chan." Sasuke bersandar pada dinding luar kelas Sakura. Sakura pun berjalan ke arah utara untuk membuang sampah di bak sampah sekolah.

Tak sampai 1 menit, ia kembali. Ia tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke merona sesaat. Sakura berlari ke dalam kelasnya.

"Minna! Aku duluan, ya!" teriakan Sakura terdengar dari luar. Sasuke mendengus. Kakaknya memang heboh dimana-mana, di sekolah maupun di rumah. Derap langkah kaki pun terdengar, itu pasti langkah kaki Sakura. Dan benar saja, Sakura keluar dari kelas setelahnya dengan mencangklong tas ransel sekolahnya yang digantungi aksesoris kecil. Ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Ah, apa nee-chan sudah cuci tangan?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan datar.

"Belum, tapi aku sudah pakai hand sanitizer kok!" lagi-lagi, Sakura tersenyum manis. Sasuke berdebar-debar. Nee-channya memang manis sekali. Mereka pun berjalan keluar sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan, diikuti dengan tatapan iri dari sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Sasuke! Sakura! Kalian mau ikut ambil rapot, tidak! Kalau mau ikut, cepat bangun!" teriak Mikoto, ibu mereka. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, Uchiha tidak boleh bangun siang-siang.

"Hai, Kaa-san! Sakura habis mandi, kok!" Sakura membalas dari dalam kamar. Mikoto tersenyum.

"Ya sudah! Setelah itu bangunkan adikmu, ya!" Mikoto pun kembali ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan bagi keluarganya.

Mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan. Sakura sibuk memasang celemek makannya. Hari ini, mereka sarapan dengan nasi kare. Walaupun Uchiha kaya, tetapi mereka tetap hidup sederhana. Bahkan, mereka tak pelit kepada setiap orang. Uchiha juga mempunyai tata karma yang baik, termasuk table manner. Mereka tidak terbiasa berbicara saat makan. Bahkan tidak ada suara dentingan alat makan saat mereka makan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.45. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Konoha _Shogakko. _Sasuke dan Sakura memakai pakaian bebas, sementara Kizashi memakai jas hitam, dan Mikoto memakai dress selutut berwarna biru tua. Sasuke dan Sakura berada di halaman rumah mereka, bersiap-siap memasuki mobil. Mikoto mengunci pintu rumah dan menyusul.

Mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarai Uchiha Kizashi melaju pelan. Matahari bersinar dengan terik, namun rasanya hangat. Sakura bercanda dengan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, ia bertanya.

"Tou-san, nanti Tou-san mau ngambil rapot Sakura nggak?"

"Tou-san ngambil rapotnya Sasuke." Mikoto menoleh pada Kizashi. Sakura menunduk sedih.

"Kenapa Tou-san nggak pernah ngambil rapot Sakura? Sakura 'kan juga pengen kayak Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-kun.." cicit Sakura. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Kizashi mencengkram setirnya. Mikoto mendelik ke arah Kizashi.

"Karena kamu nggak pernah ranking satu. Tou-san nggak sudi ngambil rapotmu kecuali kamu ranking satu." Jawab Kizashi dingin.

"Kizashi!" desis Mikoto. Mikoto merasa Kizashi keterlaluan saat ini. Kizashi pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan fokus menyetir.

Suasana di dalam mobil seketika berubah. Sakura pun diam saja. Ia hanya bersandar di jendela sambil menatap pemandangan di sebelah kanannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura iba. Ia pun juga ikut diam. Ia mengerti kalau saat ini kakaknya itu kecewa pada ayahnya.

.

.

.

Mikoto keluar dari kelas Sakura sambil berbincang dengan salah satu orang tua murid. Mikoto tersenyum singkat pada orang itu, lalu menghampiri Sakura. Sakura pun menghampiri Mikoto dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Kaa-san, Sakura ranking berapa?" dengan antusias, ia menggandeng tangan Mikoto.

"Selamat, ya. Kamu ranking 2. Kamu hebat, Sakura!" Mikoto mengelus kepala Sakura. Sakura menunduk. Senyuman di bibir Mikoto luntur, digantikan dengan senyuman miris.

"Nggak papa, Sakura. Kamu hebat, kok. Mungkin kamu kurang belajar. Nanti Kaa-san kasih hadiah, deh!" hibur Mikoto. Sakura menoleh.

"Benar, kaa-san?" Mikoto mengangguk. Sakura pun memeluk Mikoto.

"Arigatou, kaa-san!"

.

.

.

Suasana hening kembali mereka alami di mobil. Sakura bersenandung kecil sambil melihat pemandangan dari balik jendela mobil. Sasuke menatap Sakura. Tampaknya, kakaknya sudah mulai lupa dengan rasa sedihnya tadi.

"Nee-chan.." bisik Sasuke. Sakura menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kamu ranking berapa?"

"Dua. Kamu?" Sasuke menunduk.

"Satu."

"Ooh." Sakura menanggapinya dengan datar, lalu kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Entah perasaan Sasuke saja atau apa, tapi ia merasa atmosfir di sekitarnya jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Kizashi sedang menikmati kopinya sambil membaca Koran di ruang keluarga. Sakura dan Sasuke sedang duduk anteng melihat kartun kesukaan mereka. Mikoto datang membawakan sepiring camilan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, sepiring lagi untuk dirinya dan Kizashi. Mikoto duduk di sebelah Kizashi.

"Sasuke." Sasuke menghampiri Kizashi.

"Ya, Tou-san?"

"Kamu mau hadiah apa?" Sasuke tampak berpikir. Sakura menyahut.

"Ano, Tou-san. Sakura ranking 2, apa Sakura juga dibelikan hadiah? Sakura kan ranking 3 besar."

Kizashi melirik sinis ke arah Sakura. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, ia tampak ketakutan. Mikoto menepuk pundak Kizashi.

"Kizashi.. Jangan seperti itu pada Sakura," ia menatap iris hijau milik Kizashi. Raut wajah Mikoto tampak khawatir. Sementara itu, Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Tou-san tidak akan memberikan kamu hadiah, Sakura. Contohlah Sasuke. Jika kamu seperti dia, Tou-san akan membelikan kamu hadiah!"

"T-tapi Tou-san.. Waktu Sasuke ranking 3 dia dapat hadiah, kenapa aku yang ranking 2 nggak dapat hadiah?!" Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ingin liburan ke Universal Studio di Singapura. Apa Tou-san keberatan?" Sasuke angkat bicara. Sakura berlari ke kamarnya dan mengurung diri di sana. Kizashi tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Mikoto dan Sasuke tersentak dalam diam.

.

.

.

**1662 words**

**A/N**

Yatta!

Chapter ini bagian 1, yang kemarin itu prolognya~

Kenapa rikkun harus mampet ya idenya pas saat seperti ini u.u Menurut rikkun chapter ini membosankan, gimana menurut kalian? Rikkun orangnya moody, sih.. *ditabok*

Balasan review~

**Nn : Bukan… hehehe^^ Ini udah lanjut. Review lagi ya! :D**

**vchierry**** : sou ka.. happy (belated) birthday, ya! XD ini udah lanjut kok. Iya saudaraan, bukan tiri kok^^ Review lagi ya~**

**Hana Kumiko**** : panggil aja rikkun, hehe^^ makasih ya XD emang sengaja dibikin pendek sih, kkk~ ini udah update, kalo update kilat rikkun gak janji yaa :p Review lagi ya^^**

**Hikari Matsushita**** : *blushing* ini udah lanjut^^ anime apa ya? ._. *lola* Review lagi, ya^^**

**Guest : Ayo bogem Kizashi!**

**Alany Rien : Makasih :'D *nangis bombay* suka forbidden love ya… aku suka incest kakak adek sih.. *digampar* Review lagi, ya! XD**

**Cuma tamu aja : Iya, suasana yang beda^^ bukan temen, dan bukan adek juga, sih… Review lagi, ya^^**

Sankyuu buat yang sudah review atau nge fav^^ Walopun Cuma sedikit, rikkun seneng kok *katrok* Yah, setidaknya ada yang ngarepin cerita yang rikkun buat. Makasih :'D

Mampir lagi ya!

**rikkun**


	3. Bagian II

**Snowdrops in The Christmas Eve**

**Bagian II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 Agustus 2010**

Tch, kuso! Apa AC di kamarku ini rusak? Mau menyala ataupun tidak rasanya sama saja. Aku benci liburan musim panas. Oh, mungkin AC di kamar nee-san masih berfungsi.

Akupun memasuki kamar nee-san yang kebetulan pintunya tidak ditutup. Nee-sanku yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink itu sedang tengkurap di ranjangnya sambil bermain laptop.

Aku meneguk ludahku. Kenapa ia memakai tanktop dan hotpants, sih?! Yah, walaupun rasanya wajar-wajar saja kalau dia memakai pakaian seperti itu di rumah-apalagi ini musim panas. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya, kakinya yang jenjang dan pahanya yang mulus. Aku remaja normal berusia 13 tahun dan sudah mimpi basah. Jadi... Wajar kan kalau aku sedikit errr.. terangsang?

Akupun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" aku sedikit kaget. Namun, ku pasang tampang seperti biasa. Dia acuh tak acuh.

"Hn. AC di kamarku rusak. Nebeng ya." Dia mendengus.

"Apa susahnya minta ke Tou-san? Paling nggak sampai 1 jam AC nya sudah berfungsi lagi." dia menjawab permintaanku dengan nada dingin dan dia tidak menatapku.

Hei! Kurasa Uchiha Sakura tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu sebelumnya. Ini bukan seperti nee-sanku. Dan... Kurasa Uchiha tak pernah mengajari yang seperti itu. Kita harus menatap lawan bicara kita.

Yah, lebih baik tak usah diambil pusing. Mungkin dia sedang badmood atau PMS. Akupun menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan tiduran di ranjang Sakura beralaskan punggungnya. Sakura cuek-cuek saja. Entah kenapa, aku sedikit deg-degan.

Apa-apaan, sih?!

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke deg-degan? Rasanya hampir mustahil...

Apakah Sakura nggak merasa risih padaku? Bagaimanapun, aku kan dalam masa pertumbuhan sekarang. Bahkan, teman-temanku yang perempuan mulai terpesona dan bertindak sedikit anarkis padaku. Kakak kelas dan adik kelasku sering menyebutku cassanova. Jarang ada cewek yang bersikap biasa terhadapku. Bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tentu saja Kaa-san dan Sakura termasuk di dalamnya. Selain itu ada Naruko dan Hinata.

"Sas." tiba-tiba saja Sakura memanggilku. Sejak Sakura naik ke kelas 6 sampai sekarang - Sakura kelas 3 SMP dia jadi jarang berbicara denganku. Gara-gara kejadian itu, Sakura berubah. Aku merasa bersalah padanya jika diingat-ingat. Rasanya canggung karena terlalu lama kita tidak seperti ini.

"Hn?" jawabku sekenanya.

"Jangan-jangan aku ini anak tiri, ya? Habis Tou-san gitu banget sama aku."

Aku mendengus.

"Baka aneeke. Kamu kebanyakan nonton dorama, sih. Makanya mikir kayak gitu." aku tertawa. Sejak kapan dia punya pikiran konyol seperti itu?

"Nggak. Coba kamu pikir. Aku mirip siapa? Nggak Tou-san maupun Kaa-san. Dan mana ada Uchiha berambut pink?" aku terdiam sejenak. Benar juga, sih. Rata-rata Uchiha punya rambut berwarna gelap. Sakura bergerak. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari punggungnya dan duduk. Ia duduk menghadap ke arahku.

"Iya juga, sih. Tapi nee-san kan punya warna mata yang sama seperti Tou-san." Dia tampak berfikir. Ia menggaruk pipinya.

"Masa'? Aku nggak pernah memperhatikan warna mata Tou-san.." lirihnya. Aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa, tanganku terulur untuk mengusap surai pinknya.  
Halus, itulah sensasi yang terasa di telapak tanganku ketika bersentuhan dengan helaian rambut Sakura. Bisa kulihat Sakura sedikit merona di hadapanku. Ia buru-buru menjauh.

"Apaan, sih pegang-pegang rambutku?! Harusnya aku yang begitu kepadamu, baka otouto!" teriak Sakura. Ia memegang boneka kelinci imut hadiah dariku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku segera menghindar, tampaknya ia akan menimpukku dengan boneka itu. Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menutup pintunya kembali. Debaman kecilpun terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya, sementara aku tertawa kecil karena tingkah Sakura.

.

.

.

**13 September 2010**

**Konoha Chugakko**

Uchiha Sakura sampai di depan lokernya uwabakinya. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk melepaskan sepatu hitam yang dikenakannya saat berangkat sekolah. Beberapa kali ia meladeni sapaan juniornya atau temannya. Sakura segera meletakkan sepatunya di loker dan memakai uwabaki, lalu berlari ke lantai 2 tempat kelasnya berada.

Ia memelankan langkahnya ketika akan sampai di sebuah kelas bertuliskan '9-6' di atasnya. Ia pun berbelok ke kiri, memasuki kelas itu. Suasana di kelas itu cukup ramai. Para murid laki-laki membentuk sebuah gerombolan di pojok kanan belakang kelas. Tawa membahana dari arah siswa-siswa tersebut.

'Dasar bapak-bapak rumpi' batin Sakura kesal. Ia menghampiri kumpulan tersebut yang memakan 3 bangku ke depan.

"Minggir. Kalian menempati bangkuku." Sakura bersedekap. Seorang cowok berambut hitam yang wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke itu tersenyum genit mendekati Sakura. Ia mencolek dagu Sakura. Sakura menepis tangan cowok itu dengan cepat.

"Aw, galak banget sih jadi cewek. Hahahahaha!" tawa membahana dari gerombolan siswa itu. Perempatan siku muncul di jidat Sakura. Mukanya mulai memerah menahan amarah. Giginya bergemelutuk.

"Berisik! Dasar banci, beraninya gerombolan! Balik aja ke kelasmu, dasar pengganggu!" teriak Sakura tepat di depan muka cowok yang tadi menggodainya. Cowok itu malah menyeringai. Ia malah mencengkram kerah kemeja Sakura. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sontak Sakura mendelik begitu merasakan nafas cowok yang bername tag Shimura Sai itu di wajahnya. Ia merasa jijik.

Sai mendesis tepat di telinga Sakura. "Jangan-jangan kamu sudah nggak perawan, ya?"

PLAK!

Jiplakan tangan berwarna merah menghiasi pipi Sai. Sai mendecih. Ia memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa panas. Sai bersiap-siap mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk menampar balik Sakura. Sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sai. Sai menoleh.

Akasuna Sasori, ketua kelas 9-6 sudah datang. Sai mendelik tak suka, sementara itu kumpulan di meja bagian belakang sudah mulai bubar. Mereka cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mencari gara-gara di kelas si setan merah.

"Berani masuk ke kelasku lagi, kupatahkan tanganmu." Ancam Sasori dengan nada datar. Sai menghentakkan tangannya. Ia mendengus, lalu pergi. Sasori menatap Sakura.

"Daijoubu, Uchiha?"

"Ha'i. Sankyuu atas pertolonganmu. Panggil aku Sakura saja." Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sasori juga ikut tersenyum.

"Panggil aku Sasori juga kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Sakura menyumpit bentonya dengan tidak semangat. Ia tak nafsu makan saat ini. Tapi kalau ia tidak makan, ia tidak akan punya tenaga untuk pelajaran beberapa jam kedepan. Teman sekaligus sahabat sebangkunya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino melihat Sakura dengan tatapan heran. Tidak biasanya ia lesu. Mungkin Sakura sakit?

Ino meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sakura. Sakura tersentak. "Nani, pig? Main pegang-pegang aja!"

"Betsuni. Ku kira kamu sakit, abis lesu begitu." Ino kembali memakan bentonya. Sakura yang jahil mengambil salah satu tempura milik Ino dan melahapnya.

"Forehead! Tempuranya kan tinggal satu! Kalau begitu aku ambil onigirimu." Tanpa sungkan, tangan Ino hijrah ke bento Sakura. Sakura tidak tampak keberatan, ia malas cekikikan.

"Kamu kenapa? Lagi suka sama orang, ya?" Ino bertanya dengan datar pada Sakura. Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Hengghak, huh." Jawab Sakura sambil mengunyah onigirinya. Ino hanya bias geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya dari kelas 7 itu.

"Uso. Kalo suka juga nggak papa, kamu kan udah kelas 9. Akan menjadi hal yang mengerikan kalo kamu nggak pernah suka sama seorang cowokpun." Sakura menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap lekat-lekat ke wajah Ino yang terbilang cantik. Sakura berbisik pada Ino.

"Kayaknya aku suka sama ketua kelas, deh. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya?" Ino memberi tanda 'OK' di tangannya. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makannya kembali.

.

.

.

Gudang sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai itu tampak sepi. Namun, ruangan itu tampak bersih. Tidak ada debu yang menempel disana. Tak terlihat seperti gudang pada umumnya, di ruangan itu tidak ada perabot bekas. Melainkan sofa kulit yang kelihatan empuk beserta sebuah meja berukuran 1,5 x 1 meter. Ada sebuah computer dan dispenser, juga sebuah rak buku.

Seorang cowok berambut merah sedang menduduki sofa kulit di ruangan itu sambil menghisap rokok di celah jarinya. Asap berhembus dari bibirnya. Ia melirik kawannya yang berada di hadapannya yang sedang melukis huruf kanji.

"Menyedihkan sekali harus berpura-pura menjadi anak yang baik." Cowok berambut hitam itu menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sai? Kau yang berulah duluan di wilayahku." Sasori mematikan rokoknya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa kulit berwarna hitam yang ia duduki itu. Serta merta, ia menghela nafasnya.

"Sepertinya cewek itu menarik."

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sakura. Kalau kau bisa memacarinya dan mendapatkan keperawanannya, aku akan menjual semua lukisanku dan memberikan uangnya kepadamu." Sudut bibir Sasori mulai terangkat.

"Kalau gagal?"

"Aku akan menyita ducati milikmu selama 3 bulan untuk balap liar. Hitung-hitung balas dendam atas kejadian di kelasmu. Bagaimana?" Sai kembali melanjutkan lukisannya. Sasori menyeringai.

"Oke. Aku terima tantanganmu. Tidak ada batas waktu, kan?" Sai mengangguk. Mata hazel Sasori berkilat tajam dengan seringai yang masih mengembang di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Uchiha Sasuke selalu menunggui kakak perempuannya sampai keluar dari kelasnya. Kali ini, Sasuke bersandar pada dinding luar kelas 9-6. Beberapa siswi yang melintas di depannya merona, lalu berbisik-bisik pada teman sebelahnya. Sasuke cuek saja, ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Ia heran, kenapa ia selalu keluar kelas lebih dulu daripada nee-sannya.

Mendengar suara pintu berderit, Sasuke merubah posisinya. Ia mendekat ke arah pintu. Keluarlah seorang guru berambut ikal dengan mata berwarna merah.

"Uchiha-san. Menunggu kakakmu?"

"Iya, Kurenai-sensei." Kurenai terkekeh ramah. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Kalian manis sekali! Kalau begitu jaga kakakmu, ya. Hati-hati di jalan." Kurenai melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedikit takjub mendengar Kurenai yang menyebut Sasuke dan Sakura 'manis'. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar. Perasaan aneh itu muncul kembali. Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh jika ia bersama dengan Sakura.

Memang, kurang cocok jika di usia yang seperti itu ia masih menempel dengan kakaknya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ia juga tidak malu. Ia senang. Dalam hati Sasuke membalas perkataan Kurenai. '_Aku bahkan bersumpah akan menjaga Sakura, sensei..'_

PLOK!

Sasuke berjengit kaget saat sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Ia mendapati kakaknya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan lucu. Dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan ketus untuk menutupi rasa kaget dan berdebar-debarnya. Sakura tertawa kecil. Kakaknya ini suka sekali tertawa, membuatnya kelihatan manis sekali. Sakura mengacak-acak rambut emo hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke, membuat Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya. Ekspresi Sakura… sangat jelas terpampang di depan wajahnya. Wajah Sasuke mulai memanas.

"Kamu melamun. Melamunkan siapa? Pacarmu, ya?" goda Sakura. Sasuke membuang muka.

"Betsuni. Ayo, pulang!" tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menggandengnya melewati koridor. Sakura mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang lebar dengan berlari kecil. Rambut merah mudanya yang di ikat ponytail bergoyang.

"Pelan-pelan, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Sakura merapatkan jaketnya. Angin musim gugur berhembus, membuat rambutnya yang terurai bergoyang. Sekarang sudah jam 6 sore, langit mulai gelap. Ia duduk manis di tempat duduk yang disediakan oleh pihak bimbingan belajar di halamannya. Bimbingan belajar juga mulai sepi, mungkin hanya beberapa staf dan murid yang tersisa.

Sakura menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Ia merogoh handphone flip nya yang berada di saku jaket merah yang ia kenakan. Jam di handphonenya menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 15 menit. Ia mulai resah.

"Kemana sih, Sasuke?" gerutunya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah rasa hangat menjalari pipi sebelah kirinya. Ia menoleh. Cowok babyface berambut merah itu tersenyum sambil menempelkan sekaleng kopi hangat ke pipinya. Sakura merona.

"A-aa, Sasori! Mengagetkan saja!" Sakura tertawa kecil. Sasori masih setia dengan senyum andalannya, ia duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura. Sakura sedikit bergeser agar Sasori mendapat tempat yang cukup lega. Sasori menyodorkan kopi menyodorkan kopi kaleng itu.

"Buatku?" Sasori mengangguk. Sakura pun tak segan mengambil kopi yang disodorkan Sasori.

"Sankyuu." Sakura mulai membuka kaleng kopinya. Ia menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi, kenapa Sasori ada di sini?" Sasori melirik Sakura.

"Karena jodoh, mungkin?" Sakura meninju lengan Sasori main-main, dengan tawa kecilnya juga tentu saja.

"Ngaco! Nee, ngapain sih kamu di sini? Kamu les di sini?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Kebetulan lewat sini. Aku disuruh belanja oleh kaa-san ke market yang ada di situ," Sasori menuding market kecil yang berada di arah barat laut tempat bimbel Sakura. Mungkin berjarak 100 meter dari bimbingan belajar yang bernama 'Hikari' tersebut. Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Kamu les disini?" Sasori membuka pembicaraan. Sakura mengangguk sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa canggung. Mungkin karena dia hanya berduaan dengan Sasori.

"Sou.. sedang menunggu jemputan?"

"Um.." jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk. Sasori jadi sedikit gemas dengan Sakura.

CKIIIIIT!

Mereka dikejutkan oleh seorang cowok berambut emo mengerem sepedanya tepat di depan halaman bimbingan belajar Hikari. Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menghampiri cowok itu, membuat Sasori mengernyit tajam. Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan itu memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Sasori. Firasat Sasuke mengatakan kalau cowok berambut merah itu bukan orang baik-baik.

"Lama sekali, Sasuke-kun! Kamu ini habis ngapain, sih?" kerutan di dahi semakin tajam. _'Sasuke-kun? Masa' Sakura udah punya pacar?' _batin Sasori was-was. Setahunya, Sakura belum memiliki pacar.

"Hn. Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk belanja dulu. Cepat naik." Sakura berbalik, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori.

"Aku sudah dijemput. Duluan ya, Sasori-kun! Jaa na, mata ashita!" Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan lambaian tangan. Selanjutnya yang Sasori lihat adalah Sakura yang duduk menyamping di boncengan sambil memeluk pinggang cowok itu, lalu sepeda itu melesat kencang meninggalkan Sasori dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

'_Semoga dia bukan pacarnya Sakura, amin' _doa Sasori dalam hati.

.

.

.

Poni Sasuke berkibar. Kedua tangannya mencengkram setir sepeda pancalnya dengan erat. Tubuhnya sedikit ia condongkan ke depan, ia mempercepat kayuhannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya, dan mengundang perhatian dari pejalan kaki. Untung mereka melewati jalan yang jarang dilalui kendaraan.

"Pelan-pelan dong, Sasuke-kun! Nanti kalau ada po-KYAAAAA!" Sakura sampai terlonjak karena Sasuke tetap ngebut melewati polisi tidur. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap mengayuh sepedanya, tidak menjawab peringatan Sakura.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih, Sasuke-kun?! Kamu marah sama aku?!" teriak Sakura.

"Cowok yang tadi sama nee-san itu siapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin. Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Sasori. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Dia pacarmu?"

"Bukan, kok-KYAAAAA!" lagi-lagi, Sasuke mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Sasuke gila! Kamu mau aku mati, hah?!" lagi-lagi Sakura berteriak. Tapi kali ini sambil mencubit perut Sasuke.

"Ittai, baka! Kau bohong!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia pacarku?" Sasuke tak menjawab. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, untungnya Sakura tidak bisa melihat. _'Kalau dia pacarmu, aku nggak akan sudi merestuimu, nee-san. Dia bukan cowok yang baik. Aku jauh lebih baik untukmu..' _batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

**2.226 words**

**A/N**

Akhirnya~

Rikkun lagi semangat nulis nih, hehe! :D

Lumayan kan baca fic ini buat hiburan sambil menunggu tahun baru ^^

Sekali lagi rikkun tegaskan ya, karena masih banyak yang bingung. Sakura dan Sasuke itu saudara kandung, Sakura kakaknya dan Sasuke adeknya. Kizashi dan Mikoto itu suami istri, orang tua kandung mereka. Trus yang prolog itu Sakura habis di rape sama Sasuke, makanya jadi kayak gitu…

Um… kayaknya itu aja yang mau rikkun omongin. Dan satu lagi, readers-sama bisa manggil rikkun dengan sebutan 'riku' atau 'rikkun'. Gak usah pake –san juga gak apa^^ santai aja kalo sama riku, riku kan nggak gigit kalian^^

Chapter yang ini sedikit lebih panjang dari yang kemarin, semoga kalian suka ^^

Ini balasan untuk yang mereview chapter 1

**naluna osh : *cubit balik* Hehe :p sankyuu ya XD review lagi ya^^**

**mizumidina : ini baru chap 2, kemarin itu chap 1^^ Sasusaku itu saudara kandung kok, ini udah apdet dan dipanjangin^^ reiew lagi ya^^**

**Hotaru Keiko : Sankyuu^^ Mikoto dan Kizashi itu suami istri, orang tua kandungnya Sasuke dan Sakura ^^ review lagi ya^^**

**Uchiha Cherry Rania17 : Ini udah apdet kilat, special malam tahun baru^^ sankyuu, review lagi ya~**

**Kihara : hihihi *evil* benyek benyek aja si Kizashi *sodorin Kizashi* ini udah apdet, review lagi ya XD**

**akino megumi : sankyuu :3 ini udah apdet, special malam tahun baru^^ review lagi ya~**

**Guest : Aki Sora. Hehehehe .. *ketawa mesum***

**Vchierry : Sankyuu^^ Iya, ini ceritanya pas Sasusaku sd. Masa sih? Aduh.. kejem banget tuh ;-; sabar yaa *pukpuk* Ini apdet kilat, special malam tahun baru^^ review lagi ya :D**

**Lily : Sengaja dibuat gitu. Haha, bukan karena itu kok^^ alasannya akan terungkap di chapter yang akan datang (tapi gatau chapter berapa-) review lagi ya^^**

**Hana Kumiko : Iya, emang kasian si saku ;-; Tapi Sasuke sama Sakura itu saudara kandung kok, Sasuke adiknya. Kupikir 1 k+ itu udah lumayan panjang ._. ini udah aku panjangin, sankyuu, review lagi yaa XD**

**K : jangan benci sasuke~ hehehehe. Kizashi kayak gitu ke Sakura ada alasannya, dan akan diungkap di chapter yang akan datang (gatau chap berapa-) Ini udah apdet kilat, review lagi ya^^**

**Hikari Matsushita : waaaah ._. judulnya aki sora. Review lagi ya~**

**hanazono yuri : ini udah lanjut^^**

**Alany Rien : wkwkwk XD gatau juga sih, gak terlalu matok ke berapa chapter^^ iya bener, sasunya udah ada feeling. Kalo Kizashi kayak gitu ada alasannya, tapi gatau akan diungkap di chap berapa – kalo sasusakunya, mungkin dua duanya ._. Sakura kayak gitu itu habis di rape sama sasuke, kasian ya ;-; sankyuu ya, ini apdet kilat kok. Review lagi ya XD**

**Hachikodesuka : gapapa kok^^ sakura anaknya kizashi kok, karena suatu alasan kizashi jadi gitu sama sakura^^ review lagi ya~**

Sankyuu buat readers sekalian yang sudah me review, fav, atau follow :D

Mampir lagi, ya!

**rikkun**


End file.
